Un Noël glacial mais pas pour tout le monde
by gobi78
Summary: Noël approche et cette année le réveillon sera spécial,les guildes de Fairy Tail, Blue Pégasus et Lamia Scale le fêterons ensemble. Mais qui dit fête dit alcool et qui dit alcool dit dérapage ! /!\ YAOI -Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas- /!\ LEMON HARD


**Un Noël glacial ? Oui mais pas pour tout le monde…**

Tout le monde vous dira que Noël est la plus belle fête de l'année avec son réveillon copieux, les rires de toute la famille réuni et la tonne de cadeau aux pieds du sapin. Oui Noël est vraiment une fête magnifique qui réchauffe les cœurs en cette saison glaciale, cette année le réveillon de Noël sera particulier pour nos mages car après un accord commun des maitres de guilde, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et Fairy tail fêteront le réveillon tous ensemble. Cette nouvelle avait bien sûr enchanté tout le monde, sur tout les équipes de la coalition, heureux de pouvoir ce retrouver.

Le vingt-quatre au matin tout Fairy tail était en ébullition, les mages s'activaient de tous les côtés pour terminer la décoration de la guilde. Et oui, suite à quelques incidents : Natsu qui a fait brûler le sapin trois fois en voulant allumer les bougies, Happy c'était emmêler dans une guirlande, Gajeel qui n'arrêtait pas de dévoré la vaisselle en métal polie, bref rien n'était près et les invités arrivaient dans quelques heures. Heureusement pour nos fées la grande Titania venait de rentrer d'une quête et c'était mise à donner toute les directives sans attendre, finalement la guilde fût prête pour la fête dans les temps (c'est-à-dire quinze minutes avant l'arrivé de Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus).

La joie était à son comble quand tout le monde fût en fin réuni, les trimens ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de draguer toutes les filles, Ichya venait de ce faire épingler au mur par Erza, Cherry affirmait que toute cette soirée était dû à « l'amour », Lyon était au bar avec Gray, Natsu crachait du feu dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que Gajeel s'emmêle et qu'une bagarre générale éclate.

Les deux mages de glaces regardaient le spectacle d'un œil amusé, sans prendre part aux « festivités » trop intéressé par leur conversation. C'est tellement rare qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement au tour d'un verre que les deux hommes contaient bien en profiter, la conversation avait commencé en toute simplicité par le ressassement de quelques vieux souvenir du temps où ils apprenaient la magie ensemble.

Tu te souviens de la fois où elle nous a abandonné en plaine montagne pendant trois jours ? interrogea Lyon

Comment l'oublier ? elle nous avait dit « démerdez vous jusqu'à mon retour dans une semaine, d'ici là vous serez seuls livrez à vous-même ! » mais en réalité elle veillait sur nous.

Oui, on ne s'en serait pas aperçu si se putain de grizzli ne nous avait pas pris en chasse. Elle est intervenue au bon moment, elle a toujours pris soin de nous… comme une mère.

C'est vrai, je me souviens le jour où je lui ai demandé de m'enseigner la magie. Elle m'avait avertie que son entrainement était rude, mais elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle serait là chaque soir à prendre grand soin de nous avec une cuisine excise, des soins doux sûr nos blessures, une grande attention à nos progrès et nos difficultés et du reste. Enuméra le brun avec un doux sourire

C'était une femme exceptionnelle, ajouta l'ainée.

En parlant de femme, ça avance entre toi et Sherry ? interrogea Gray

De quoi tu parle ? y a rien entre nous, je sais … je sais… tu vas me dire qu'elle est folle de moi et que sa crève les yeux, merci j'ai remarqué mais elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! ni elle ni une autre d'ailleurs, s'emporta Lyon

Qu'es ce que tu sous entend ?

Rien qui ne t'intéresse, parlons d'autre chose tu veux ? demanda l'argenté avant de recommandé une bouteille. Toute le monde avait commencé à boire, Natsu, Ichya et Toby avaient entamé un concours d'alcool et vu la tournure il risquait d'avoir un match nul. Au vu de l'affligeant spectacle qu'offrais c'est trois-là, Lyon se dit que lui aussi avait bien le droit de boire un peux plus en compagnie de son camarade.

Les deux hommes continuaient longtemps à discuter tout en vidant petit a petit des bouteilles d'alcool différent, lentement ils finirent par ne plus avoir aucune retenu et de ne plus être conscient de leurs paroles.

Et alors ta dernière fois c'était quand ? demanda Gray

Dernière fois de quoi ? interrogea l'autre

Ba que t'en a sauté une ! répondit le brun comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Une fille ? questionna bêtement Lyon

Pour toute réponse il obtenu un léger hochement de tête agrémenter d'un regard pétillant, l'argenter ne s'avait pas si c'était l'alcool ou ce regard qui l'émoustillait mais il avait soudainement envi de jouer au grand méchant loup avec son cadet. Ce dernier sentant que son camarade n'était pas près de lui répondre, il pensa qu'il devait revenir à la charge.

Bon sinon t'en a baiser combien ?

S'te r'garde pas…. Répondu le mage de Lamia Scale fuyant le sujet.

Ba… alors c'est quoi ta position préféré ? insista l'ice maker

La levrette, répondit Lyon en finissant un énième verre.

Ce qui a de bien avec cette position c'est que tu peux la chopper par tous les trous ! conclu Gray avant d'éclaté de rire accompagner de l'argenter.

S'en était trop pour la barmaid de fairy tail qui suggéra aux mages de glaces de rentrer se coucher, elle trouvait qu'ils avaient bien acer bu pour le reste de la soirée au vue des cochonneries qu'ils débitaient.

Les deux hommes voulurent protester mais le regard noir de la démone les en dissuadèrent, ils se résignaient à rentrer se coucher chez le brun. Sur le chemin les deux ice maker firent une halte dans un bar pour acheter quelques bouteilles en plus, ils trouvaient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore acer bu, malgré leur état d'ébriété avancer. Ils se posèrent sur un banc dans le parc au centre de Magnolia, débouchèrent l'une des bouteilles récemment acquise tout en commençant une nouvelle discussion.

Qu'elle mouche l'a piqué, la Mira ? demanda Gray tout en apportant la bouteille à ses lèvres pour ce délecter du doux breuvage.

Je ne sais pas, j'la connais pas votre Mira. Répondit l'argenter en saisissant la bouteille que lui tendait son cadet.

Ba… D'habitude, elle n'est pas méchante.

Si ça s'trouve elle est sexuellement frustrer ! suggéra Lyon qui continuait de vider lentement la bouteille.

Ha ouai, p't être que c'est ça ! au moins ça expliquerait pourquoi elle a mal réagit à s'qu'on disait ! argumenta le brun en reprenant la bouteille avant de la finir d'une traite.

Ou p't être qu'elle est féministe et qu'elle n'a pas aimé qu'on parle de sexe. Proposa le mage de Lamia Scale en entament une nouvelle bouteille.

Je ne vois pas l'rapport entre l'deux. Répondit le ténébreux.

Le rapport il est que on rabaissait les femmes avec s'qu'on disait. Expliqua l'ainé

Ha parce que c'est les rabaisser que de leur faire découvrir le septième ciel au point de gueuler au lit ?

En parlant d'ça, t'en a niqué combien ?

Trois, avoua le brun, et toi ?

Cinq. Répondit Lyon quelque peux gêner ce qui n'échappa pas au mage de fairy tail.

Ba c'est cool d'avoir baiser cinq femmes différentes, qu'est ce qui t'gêne ? interrogea le cadet

Ce n'était pas des femmes…

Face à la moue interrogative que faisait son camarade, Lyon sut que le brun ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il laissa un soupir passer le seuil de ses lèvres avant de regarder son ami, une nouvelle fois il senti des pulsions l'envahir lentement comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par gray qui n'avait pas perdu le fil de la conversation.

Pas des femmes ?

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais…

L'argenter voulu finir sa phrase mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge, il avait peur de ce qu'entrainerait ses aveux. Et si le brun était dégouter ? Et si il ne voulait plus jamais ni lui adresser la parole ni le voir ? Et s'il le racontait à tout le monde ? Trop de question se bousculait dans sa tête alors que Gray ne lui laissait même pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

Mais ? continua le mage de fairy tail bien déterminé à connaître la suite.

Mais… décidément les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, la peur le tiraillait.

MAIS ?! insista le brun qui commençait à perdre patience.

Mais…j'aime les hommes…

VOILA c'était enfin sorti, mais le plus dure restait à venir : la réaction de son camarade. Ce dernier mis visiblement du temps avant d'assimiler l'information, mais au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes qui parurent des heures à l'ainé, il répondit.

Ha…ok. En haussant légèrement les épaules avant de reprendre quelques gorger d'alcool.

C'est tout ? demanda Lyon stupéfait.

C'est tout quoi ? ha, nan il nous reste encore une bouteille pas ouverte. Répondit le cadet complètement accoté de la plaque.

Nan j'veux dire c'est tout ce que sa t'fait de savoir que j'suis gay ? interrogea le mage de Lamia Scale qui cherchait à comprendre le manque de réaction de son ami.

Ba j'm'en fou, enfin ça te r'garde. Conclu Gray

Ce dernier continua à boire alors que l'autre était sur le cul, il s'était donc inquiéter pour rien ? Gray à t'il l'esprit vraiment aussi ouvert ou est-ce l'alcool qui parle pour lui ? Cette même boisson qui était à l'origine de la profonde confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit de l'ainé, ce dernier se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil au brun qui ingurgitait goulument le doux poison qu'était l'alcool. Mais voilà, l'ice maker buvais si vite qu'un fin filet de vin coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu' au bas de sa mâchoire. A cette vue Lyon ne put se retenir d'attraper son cadet par le menton pour le forcer à lui faire face, la réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre, il lâcha la bouteille avant de planter ses yeux bleu profond dans ceux de son camarade. Le mage de Lamia Scale approcha lentement son visage de son ami, leur souffles commençaient à ce mélanger quand l'argenter remonta le filet de vin avec sa langue jusqu'à lier leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux mais chaste.

A la plus grande surprise de Lyon, son ami ne le repoussa pas, au contraire il passa ces bras au tour du cou de l'ainé et demanda à approfondir le baiser. L'argenter accéda à sa demande tout en allongeant lentement le brun sur le banc, leurs deux langues se câlinaient dans un bal sensuel de découverte de l'autre. A cours de souffle les deux hommes rompirent le baiser, quand l'ainé croisa le regard embrumer par le désir de son cadet toute lucidité le quitta. Il parsema lentement, de baisers volatiles, la mâchoire puis la gorge et enfin la clavicule de son compagnon avant d'y laisser la marque de son passage. Ce dernier soupirait de plaisir à chaque contact des lèvres fraiche sur sa peau, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux blanc de son camarade l'incitant à continuer sa douce torture.

Lyon reçu la demande silencieuse cinq sur cinq, il déboutonna la chemise de Gray bouton par bouton en continuant les légers baisers. Le mage de Lamia Scale cherchait à faire durer le plaisir au maximum, s'en était presque frustrant pour le cadet. Mais quand ce dernier senti sa ceinture se défaire, il se redressa en un sursaut et fixa son ami dans les yeux.

Lyon était surpris par la réaction de son compagnon qui, il y a encore quelques seconde, soupirait de plaisir sous ces caresses… est-il possible que le brun aye pris conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'il regrettait ? L'argenter pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, il serait anéanti si ça l'était, il voulait vraiment faire sien le plus jeune…. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Gray prit la parole :

On va chez moi ? demanda précipitamment le mage de Fairy Tail

Ouai ! s'empressa de répondre Lyon.

Ils marchaient tout deux d'un pas presser à travers la ville dans le but d'atteindre l'appartement du ténébreux, quand enfin leur destination fut à porter de vu, les deux hommes soupirent de soulagement. Ils grimpèrent les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, pressé de s'unir l'un à l'autre dans un ultime acte de jouissance. Une fois face à la porte de l'appartement du mage de Fairy Tail, l'argenter ne put se retenir d'y plaquer son camarade pour lui imposer un baiser violent mais débordant de désir. Le plus jeune fut surpris par l'initiative de son ami avant de prendre pleinement part au baiser, lentement l'ainé glissa sa main entre le pantalon et le caleçon de son amant pour y caresser la bosse qui durcissait sous les mains experte du mage. Le cadet étouffa un gémissement de plaisir contre les lèvres de son compagnon, à contre cœur il rompit le baiser et repoussa délicatement l'autre avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Tache excessivement difficile pour le brun du faite que son amant venait de ce coller dans son dos et commençait à mordiller son oreille, de plus il senti les doigts frais de l'argenter parcourir fiévreusement son torse. Comment voulez-vous ouvrir une porte dans ces conditions ? Pourtant le plus jeune réussi, c'est dans un petit cri de victoire qu'il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son camarade.

Leurs lèvres s'unir de nouveau dans un baiser sauvage et puissant. Chaque fois que leurs peaux se frôlèrent, un violent frisson les électrisait. Tout en se dirigent vers la chambre les deux hommes se déshabillaient mutuellement jusqu'à ce retrouver en caleçon, une fois le pas de la chambre passer, Lyon souleva son amant et le plaqua adroitement sur le lit avant d'entamer un énièmes baiser. Mais quelque chose attira très vite l'attention des deux mages, en effet une bosse des plus suspect était présente sous les draps du lit. Pour en connaitre l'origine ils n'avaient qu'une seule solution, retirer les draps, ce qu'ils firent pour découvrir à leur plus grand étonnement un Natsu assoupi.

Le dragon se réveilla en sentant une présence près de lui, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, l'alcool ayant engourdit son corps. Quand enfin il réussit à ouvrir entièrement les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un Gray en caleçon terriblement excitant. A cette vue, salamender s'approcha lentement du visage du brun mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la voie de Lyon.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Natsu ? demanda-t-il simplement sans la moindre animosité.

Erza ma viré de la guilde parce que d'après Madame, il insista lourdement sur le « Madame », j'avais trop bu et que je devais aller me coucher. Expliqua le rose sans lâcher des yeux le brun.

Mais pourquoi t'es chez moi ? demanda à son tour Gray.

Parce que sur le chemin j'ai senti une odeur alléchante, alors je l'ai suivi et je suis arrivé ici. Je savais même pas que c'était chez toi.

Une odeur alléchante ? je crois qu'il parle de toi, indiqua le mage de Lamia Scale à son cadet.

Comme pour appuyer ces dires inconsciemment, le dragon slayer c'était collé à son rival et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou. A ce moment précis le ténébreux jura qu'il senti une langue passer le long de sa gorge, ce qui provoqua un frisson à travers tous ses membres. Délicatement Natsu se sépara de son oreiller improviser pour planter ses yeux vert reptilien dans ceux bleu nuit du mage de glace, avant de déclaré :

Ton odeur m'excite considérablement.

Il ne laissa pas au brun le temps de répliquer qu'il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de ce dernier. Sur le coup surpris, gray prit rapidement part au baiser et rallongea Natsu avant de ce positionné au-dessus de lui, sans rompre le baiser il commença à parcourir de ses doigts le torse du rose. Soudainement le brun senti une pression dans son dos, mais il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Lyon lorsqu'il senti les mains de ce dernier caresser son sexe à travers le tissu de son caleçon. La température de la pièce monta d'un cran quand le ténébreux débarrassa le dragon de tous ces vêtements, il prit quelques secondes pour observer le spectacle que lui offrait le corps nu de son rival. L'argenter resserra son étreinte au tour de son cadet tout en décryptant de très léger mouvement de bassin contre les fesses du second mage de glace. L'ice maker de Fairy Tail ne put retenir un gémissement à ce toucher, il recula légèrement son bassin pour accentuer le contact. Natsu rouvrit les yeux, intrigué par les gémissements qu'il entendait, son cœur manquât un battement quand il vu l'expression de luxure peinte sur le visage de son rival. Il senti son membre durcir de plus en plus, un râle de plaisir passa ses lèvres quand l'argenter se saisi de sa verge. Satisfait de l'effet produit, le mage de Lamia Scale entama de long va et viens sur le membre du rose au même rythme que ses déhancher contre le postérieur de gray, ce dernier à califourchon sur le dragon slayer, s'attaqua au téton du mage de feu durcit par le plaisir. Ce fut ensuite un festival de soupir et de gémissement, les trois mages en voulaient toujours plus. Finalement l'ainé se détacha du groupe pour quitter la pièce sans que les deux autres hommes ne le remarque, Natsu ayant fermé les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la fellation que lui infligeait Gray. Alors que le dragon se sentait venir, le brun délaissa son membre pour reprendre possession de ces lèvres dans un baiser puissant. Durant cet échange l'érection des deux mages se frotta, le contact si soudain provoqua un puissant frisson de pur plaisir, ce fut de trop pour le rose qui se libera dans un jet vigoureux. Le mage de glace quitta les lèvres de son rival pour regarder la trainer de sperme qui luisait sur le torse du mage de feu, il eut un petit rire cristallin avant de lancer avec un regard de pure perversité :

Bravo, maintenant tu es tout sale….

Dans une lenteur forcer le mage de glace suivit la ligne de sperme de sa langue, faisant gémir de plus belle son amant. Gray releva la tête et son regard se fixa sur une motte de beurre qu'il avait laissé le matin même sur son plateau de petit-déj, le brun aimant prendre son premier repas de la journée au lit. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un nouveau rictus pervers alors qu'il se saisissait du morceau de beurre, il en malaxa longuement un bout avant de l'introduire dans l'intimité du rose. Ce dernier se cambra sous l'assaut du plaisir qui prit possession de son corps à cet instant, il retenu de peut un gémissement, mais sentant les doigts de l'autre se mouvez en lui il ne put qu'abdiquer et se laisser aller aux soupirs et râles de plaisir. Mais l'ébène en voulait toujours plus, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du dragon slayer avant de prendre ces jambes et de les placer sur ses épaules, dans un mouvement lent et contrôlé il pénétra l'antre de son camarade. Natsu se crispa face à la nouvelle intrusion plus inconfortable et douloureuse que la précédente, néant moins il ne put retenir un soupir d'aise quand il senti que le membre de son amant était entièrement en lui, le moment était délicieux, merveilleux, succulent ! Le mage de glace qu'il aimait depuis longtemps sans lui avouer était en train de lui faire l'amour et SA ça n'avait pas de prix. Rapidement le brun commença les va et viens, plus temps passait et plus ses coup de butoir se faisait sec et violant. Alors qu'il était aux portes de la jouissance il senti quelque chose de chaud et humide remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce n'est qu'en sentent le souffle bestial se rependre sur sa nuque qu'il comprit que Lyon avait repris place dans son dos. Tandis que le cadet se retira du mage de feu, son ainé le força à s'allonger avant de présenter la petite bouteille qu'il était allé chercher quelques minutes plutôt. Il commença à verser le liquide corsé sur la peau pale de son cadet, à l'odeur ce dernier devina que ce qui coulait sur son torse était de la sauce au chocolat. Fiévreusement l'argenter suivit le tracer de chocolat avec sa langue, suçotant avidement chaque parcelle de la peau du brun imprégner de la douceur du liquide visqueux. Il remonta graduellement jusqu'aux lèvres du brun, sur les qu'elles il passa sensuellement sa langue avant de l'engouffrer dans la cavité buccal de son camarade à la recherche de sa jumelle. Le baiser enflammé prit fin par manque d'oxygène, les deux hommes se regardèrent en haletant, le plus jeune se tourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre et plonger son regard dans celui onyx du dragon. Alors qu'il caressait la joue du rose, le mage de glace discerna son ainé le prendre par la taille et le soulever pour qu'il se retrouve assit sur les genoux de ce dernier. Le brun senti l'érection de Lyon se frotter furieusement contre son bassin, puis il perçut deux doigts humide s'insérer en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. L'argenter remua délicatement ses doigts enduit de chocolat dans l'intimité de son cadet, quand il le jugea près à l'accueillir, il retira ses doigts –non sans plainte du brun mécontent d'être abandonné- et pénétra avec contrôle en lui. Gray gémit d'extase suite à la nouvelle intrusion, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter sa tête en arrière pour savourer d'autant plus les coups de rein que lui donnait son ainé. Natsu ne resta pas indifférent à ce spectacle, il voulait participer au bonheur de son camarade. Alors il saisit la verge du ténébreux avant de faire passer sa langue dessus, il remonta sensuellement le long du sexe dresser avant de titiller le gland à petits coups de langue. Le dragon slayer ne tarda pas à prendre le membre entièrement bouche, avant de commencer les vas et viens agrémenter de quelques coups de langue bien calculer. Le brun c'était transformer en véritable usine à gémissement, il croulait sous le plaisir intense procurer par les soins de ses deux amants. A chaque fois que Lyon accélérait les coups de butoir, Natsu accélérait les va et viens de la fellation. L'argenter se sentant venir augmenta une dernière fois sa vitesse pour atteindre son maximum, entendre son cadet hurler sous le plaisir qu'il lui infligeait était exquis, il ne se contrôlait plus depuis longtemps, tous ses fait et geste était dicter par le plaisir et la luxure. Quand enfin toutes choses fut à son paradoxe, le mage de Lamia Scale se libéra dans un râle puissant alors que son cadet faisait de même dans la bouche du rose. Ce dernier avala avidement la semence chaude du brun avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, très vite rejoint par les deux autres hommes. Epuiser par l'alcool et leurs dernières activités, les trois mages sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, c'est Lyon qui se réveilla en premier. Il fut surprit de retrouver Natsu et Gray dans ses bras, chacun d'un côté du mage. Mais très vite les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, provoquant de violant rougissement chez l'argenter. Ce qui n'arrangea pas son mal être fut le regard embrumer du brun qui venait d'émerger, ce dernier fixa quelques minutes son ainé avant de lui avouer :

Hier, j'ai complètement agit par instinct…

Moi aussi. Avoua le mage de Lamia Scale

Mais je ne regrette rien. Continua l'ébène

Moi non plus je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, intervint Natsu qui venait de se réveiller.

Suite à ces aveux, l'argenter ne put dissimuler un large sourire de joie, lui non plus ne regrettait rien, il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit avant de jeter un regard plein de sous-entendu aux deux plus jeunes avant de lancer :

Une revanche ça vous tente ?

Fin


End file.
